Returning Love
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: Set after Season 3, Dar remembers all of the times with Iara the Demon, and realizes he truly loves her, and vows to find her and win her back.


**Hey gang! Okay, I don't know how many people will actually read this story, but I started months ago, and finally got the nerve to post it. I know there is not many people who read or write for this show, and I just wanted to stretch my legs in this area. I love this show, and I wanted to share it with you.**

**Anyway, if anyone finds this story, I will be updating every week so this story will not be forgotten. I hate leaving stories unfinished, no matter how long it takes to write them.**

**If you do** **come across this story, let me know if you like it, and want to read more. I would really appreciate it.**

* * *

She sat in lair with her arms crossed around her knees. Tears trickled down her face and hurt began to line her features. She knew she shouldn't cry, but her heart felt like it had been torn in two. For someone like her, love was out of the question. When she had accepted her tasks and powers, she gave up being human.

She thought she had beaten life. She was wrong

The Ancient One had left her heart intact. He said it was to keep her somewhat human. Little did he realize her heart was the reason she accepted her job. She never believed she would feel any sort of happiness again with someone, especially him.

The first time she saw him was on an island with the shark women. She had been drawn to him, not because he was the Beastmaster, but because he made her feel like a lady.

Her primal instinct was to mate and then kill. That was her goal; unfortunately she did not count on falling in love with him. For the next two years, she tried to show him how much she loved him. Her efforts had been in vain. He didn't love her. He never would. He said so.

"You are nothing, but a demon. I could never love you. You're not human."

He had no idea how much he hurt her. He didn't know how far away from the truth he actually was. She was a woman, a woman who had been transformed by magic.

She had learned to survive on her own. The more she depended on herself, the more she became a demon. Seeing him for the first time, being near him, she realized how much she missed being a woman.

Now he was gone. He would never see her for what she used to be. He only saw her for what she was now. She tried so hard to get him to see her as a woman. He never did. He only saw her as what she appeared to be.

Tears fell faster at the remembrance of being rejected. The only man she ever truly loved rejected her, and still she tried time and again. Enough was enough she couldn't take it anymore. From now on she will do her job with no interfering with the lives of humans. She will use all her power to forget about him and her pain. She had to forget about him. She would if it took the rest of her existence, she would forget about Dar the Beastmaster.

~~Dar's Bedroom~~

He sat on his bed, memories flooding his mind. He missed his friends. He missed the animals. He missed everything, even her.

On the table, next to his bed was the ring she had given him when they first met. He had never given it back to her. He wasn't sure if he should, or if he could. He found himself thinking a lot about her lately. The trouble she gotten him into, the help she had given him, but most importantly the love she had shown him. He ran back over in his mind, the times she had professed her love.

He never believed that creature like her could love anything, but she did. He knew now she loved him. He flashed back to the moment they met, and the help she had offered. She had released Tao and the others, all for him. He remembered her touch, how cold and un-wanting. Still he found himself yearning for it even more. He remembered everything.

Even the help she gave when they were battling Anubis. She stayed with Tao, because he asked her. She used her powers to help the animals, because he asked her. She did everything he asked.

He thought of the time he rejected her. She was a woman scorned and he paid for it. His gift was taken. On his quest to earn it back, he confessed how he could not love her. She wasn't real.

Oh, but she was real. She was alive. She was like the animal he cared for, misunderstood. Everyone believed animals had only one purpose: serve man.

He never believed that. He believed animals needed caring and love. They had a place in the world, as did she.

Animals had feelings. They loved, hated, and had morals. She had those feelings, and yet, he spurned her all those times because he believed he was nothing but a conquest for her. Looking back, he realized he was wrong. She truly loved him, and he loved her.

All those times he rejected her was only because he was scared of getting too close. He had lost one woman he cared for, and felt the pain of that loss, but he moved on. Then, he met Arina.

She was dangerous, beautiful, and lost. He had helped her all those times, because he believed he was falling for her. It was until he lost his heart completely, did he realize he only felt friendship for Arina. He was in love with Iara the Demon.

He held up the snake ring and smiled. He enclosed it in his hand, and closed his eyes, envisioning her, and praying he had not lost her.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? Want to read more? Let me know. I'm just taking a breather from my usual fanfics.**

**I hope you do.**

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
